Latin Words
(This happened 2 months after The SixBook 2 in the The Dark Days series and/or trilogy. A collab made by Karikamiya and Thepersonyouleatexpect. Characters: Rosalia Weaver (Thepersonyouleastexpect) Kasey Maiden (Karikamiya) Jared Nine (Thepersonyouleastexpect) Laika Stefa (Karikamiya) Ricky Stefa (Karikamiya) Tristen Lark (Thepersonyouleastexpect) Chant Servatis a periculum (save us from danger) Servatis a maleficum (save us from the evil) Chapter 1 Rosalia's P.O.V I'm lock in a cell,and I can't even get out.I tried everything I could. Throw lightning bolts, charmspeak to my keeper, but nothing freaking works! "For Zeus's' sake Let me out!!!" I yelled. Nothing happened. I can't stand it! It's either I'm going to die of boredom or of starving, seriously! They give me food once a day. My name? I'm Rosalia Weaver. I continued shouting for about 5 minutes or so, until I ran out of energy. "Shut up!" the keeper shouted. Tired and my voice growing hoarse from the shouting, I obeyed. Why are they keeping me captive here you ask? 'Cause I'm one of the most powerful demigods in history. My mother was daughter of Aphrodite, my grandad was son of Zeus, and my great grandmum was daughter of Athena. I don't know who my father is, but everyone suspects that he is one of the Big Three. As you probably guessed, this cell is 'power proof' witch means I can't use any ''of my powers. I cussed and layed down on the small cot provided for me. All my supplies I needed were confiscated along with my bag. I wish I was back home at Camp. Soon I fell asleep thinking about home and happier times. I woke up, being lugged like a sack of potatoes by a gaurd. "Let me go." I said sweetly, trying to charmspeak him. He put me down, but I wasn't done. "Please give me my bag." I said still charmspeaking. He pulled my bag out of a giant pocket in his gaurd cloak. "Thank you hon!" I said and ran off. He stood mesmerized, 'til I got out of his sight. ''Sucker, I thought as I ran. I stopped only once to look out of a window. I didn't know where I was, but it was on land and by a city. I thanked my great granddad and rushed towards the city. I didn't care where I was, as long as I had my monster repelent, I was safe. I looked for the nearest pay-phone to call Laika, one of my friends at camp. I put in her phone number and hoped she would answer. "C'mon, c'mon. c'mon!" I whispered angerily at the phone. Finally she picked up. "Hello? Who is this, and why are you calling me?!" She asked angerily. "Laika, it's me, Rosalia. Tell Chiron...." I trailed off. Laika recognzed my voice and continued to speak to me. "Tell Chiron what?" She asked. I looked at street signs but the gave no clues. Then I spotted it. The bridge. "Tell Chiron....I'm in San Fransisco." I told her and hung up befor she could answer. I knew she would be mad at me for that, but I need to find shelter, fast. I found a large cardboard box, desposed behind an old building. I curled up and crawled into it, using my bag as a pillow. I was safe, for now. Laika's P.O.V She hung up on me! If I ever see you again Rosalia I'm so gonna kill you. "What's the phone call about Miss.Stefa, that's so important you need to excuse yourself from the class?" My teacher-Mrs.Gottago-walked over to me and snached up the phone Miss Gottago is such a pain in the back."My friend was-um-missing and we just got some information about her location, Mrs. Gottago," I started explaining "And thats why I need to leave class, Mrs.Gottago." She tried to consider my explanation but she decided to say no. "Go back to your seat Miss Stefa." I went back towards my seat. I had to wait until 3:15 pm to get out of this room. It seemed like days had past before Mrs.Gottago's class ended. Thank the gods its the last day of school! I ran out of the room as soon as the bell rung. I headed towards Jared, and Ricky's lockers which very conviently are right next to each other. "Any news from Rosalia?" Jared asked. "Yes, and not the good kind. Ricky call mom! We need to go to camp half-blood. fast." Ricky immidiately started to dial the number in to his cell. Mom picked up and had promised that she'd arive as soon as she could. Soon an announcement came on the overheard speakers. "Would the Stefa twins, and Jared Nine, report to the front office? You are being picked up." The overheads buzzed. With the solemn look on our faces, our mom understood imediatly where we needed to go. We hopped in her car and started driving towards Long Island. She dropped us off at camp's gates, and drove off. We walked toward the Big House. I walked up to Chiron. "Hello Laika, what has happened?" He asked, noticing my expression. "It's...Rosalia, she's in...San Francisco." Chirons face was eched with worry, he started muttering to himself "Not good, I told him she wouldn't be captured..." He mumbled. "Oh, but don't worry, she escaped Mt.Othrys." I continued. He sighed in relief, but he still looked worried. Chiron continued mumbling to himself. We stared at him for a moment then left, weirded out. Jared's P.O.V. "We need a quest Chiron." I said, as we returned back to him, seeing as he had stopped being strange. Chiron shooked his head. Kasey, the girl that has appeared out of no-where is now with him on the porch too. "Kasey should come with us since she was the last person to see Rosalia." "No, child. You can't. Our oracle isn't here and you can't go out without a prophecy." I heard Kasey cursed in some language I couldn't understand. "What did you say Kasey?" Ricky asked. "I said Te odeo, interfice te cochleare" She tells us. None of us seem to understand what she said, but Chiron probably understood it cause the moment she said those words his face turned pale. "Miss Maiden, please go to your cabin immediatly. You shall have to clean the dishes with the harpies for 2 weeks after you recover." Chapter 2 Rosalia's P.O.V Rosalia here! I am still stranded here in San Fransisco. We're caught up to present time in this story and I'm hoping and praying to the gods every day for someone to find me. Someone, not some''thing'', as in, a monster. I have gotten few answers from the gods, and those that I did get were advertisments for Hermes Pizza Delivery. ''I did order one though, it wasn't that good and it wasn't even Hermes who delivered it, it was some teenage godling that apparently was going to be kicked out of his parents house unless he got this job. I ate the terrible pizza any way and almost barfed. The ''Coke that came with it was warm too. I really need to contact Hermes on the topic of his restraunt. Anyway back too the point, I am preparing to send an Iris message to camp. I've found a fountain of some sort. I willed the water to spray, so it can create a rainbow.(I learn how to control the water when I was imprison)I throw the golden dracma(which I found on the floor)."O' Iris goddess of the rainbow accept my offering, Anyone, Camp Half-blood please." I saw a girl about my age lying on a bunk in the Hermes cabin. "Hello?" I ask. She falls off the bunk, onto the floor, with a big thud. "Who are you? And more importantly, what is this and why is it in the cabin?" The girl asks. waving a hand through the Iris message. "My name is Rosalia. This is an Iris message." I say slowly. I figure she's a new, totally unexperiance, camper. "Rosalia.... *GASP* I know you. I don't know how we got involved in this mess but we are. Some other campers are coming to save you." "Who are you? And who are they? I mean, the other campers? And how do you know me, and are you coming too?" "My name's Kasey Maiden and, nah, I can't go. Oh, and the other campers names are, Jared, Laika, and Ricky, I think. I don't remember where I know you from." She tells me "Why are you not going?" I ask the girl named Kasey. "Cause I told Chiron I hate you, kill yourself with a spoon. In latin...I think and he grounded me." I start laughing. "What?!?" She asks me. "Kill youself with a spoon, ''and thats not that bad. I've heard campers say worse to him behind his back than: 'I hate you. kill youself with a SPOON'! I'm sure lots of ,um, ''people, ''hate Chiron." "''O di immortales!" She said agerily. "Uh, Kasey. You spoke latin." "Vah! Denuone Latin loquebar? Me ineptum. Interdum modo elabitur." She said in latin. "Um, Kasey... You did it again..." I told her. "Oh! Was I speaking Latin? Silly me, sometimes it just slips out." She said not in Latin. (A/N: English translation.) "Uh, well I gotta go, Kasey. Bye. Um tell the others to, uh, hurry I guess." I said and waved goodbye with my free hand. "Okay. I will." She sighed and waved back. The rainbow went back to normal. I put my hand down and the water returned to its natural flow. Guess that clears up who my father is. My fingers were still wet. I licked them. The water was salty. Definatly gives away who my dad is. Who was this girl, Kasey, and where did she remember me from? I think I've seen her before too, but, it's all a blurr. And why was she speaking latin? WAIT! I UNDERSTOOD IT! Does that mean I can speak it too? I tried it out on the next person I saw. "Vacca foeda!" I shouted at them. They looked at me like I was crazy and quickly walked away. I had just called them a stupid cow. IN LATIN!!! (A/N: I am NOT going to do a Kaseys POV on that. Way to hard to spell twice.) Chapter 3 Rosalia's P.O.V I have just learned that I can speak latin. I've never even tried before or heard the phrase Vacca foeda. I just wanted to call that person a stupid cow, and it came out in latin, like I was hoping. I was skipping (yes, we ALL skip) down the street when I saw a familier face picnicking with her mom, in a park on the other side of the road. Tristen? ''I wondered to myself. ''What is she doing here? It school time isn't it? "Hey Tristen!" I called out to her. She didn't hear me. I walk down towards her. I yelled one more time."Tristen!" she still doesn't hear me, then she looks up and does see me. Her face brightens. "Rosalia! What are you doing here?!?" She signales for me to come over. I cross the street, j-walking. I just stare at her for a second. "More like, what are you doing here?" I asked her finally. "This is San Fransisco, for cryin' out loud!" I say, wondering why she's here, unless she's a roman, but she's not. She laughs. "Ever heard of spring break?" She asked still laughing, green eyes twinkling. Today she is wearing a green tank top, and mostly green everything else, including her socks. She looks like a leperachaun, with blonde hair. This means that her eyes are green. "Sorry, I forgot, anyway can I stay with you until you go back to camp?" I ask her. She nods. Atleast I have somewhere to stay for the next few days. Tristen's P.O.V I can't believe that Rosalia forgot about Spring break! I mean we all love to count the number of days we don't have classes right?Okay I know sometimes Rosalia can be forgetful like me but still! "Rosalia, you're lucky my step-mom is so kind or else you'll be staying on the streets this evening." I told Rosalia after we entered my house. I really hate living in California because it was so far away from Camp and all. I don't even know whats happening in the camp. Just two months ago I learned that some gang members wants to kill my three best friends Ricky his twin Laika and Jared. I was so shocked that those gang members put bomb on my house just to know where the three of them are! "Yah thanks for inviting me in." Rosalia said and despite that she just escaped from some prison hell she seems very well. I was so glad that she was alright because I might just go crazy if I hear another bad news but then I got another call from my cellphone. "Hello Tristen." It was the same voice two months ago. "What do you want?" I screamed. "Kill Rosalia and commit suicide and we wont harm your family." "Why the hell would I do that!?" "I haven't taken off the bomb Tristen. I'm very sure you don't want them to die right?" Chapter 4 ﻿Ricky's POV "Give me back my basketball!" I yelled at Laika but all she did was laugh at me then throw the basket ball away from me. The ball bounce and bounce until it hit a girl near the fire. It hit her. "I'm really sorry...umm.." "Why don't you sit beside me?" The girl asked. I was so surprise to hear the girl's voice. It was warm, friendly. I looked into her eyes and I was taken into her memory. It was then did I realize who she was. She was Hestia, the goddess of the Hearth. As I saw her past, I grew more and more curious about her. She was different from the other gods and goddess. She's more human than the others, she cares more. "I want to serve you Lady Hestia." I said so suddenly. She smiled. "My hero, my knight. You are always welcome to come back even if you're reborn a thousand times you will still be invited to come back." Then she kissed me in the Forehead and slowly memories started to appear in my head. Laika's POV As I saw my twin brother talking to the girl in the Fire. I knew instantly that my little brother wont be the same again. It's all part of our destiny. Me becoming a hunter of Artemis, him a knight of Hestia and Jared finnaly meeting his mother Athena. I remember Chiron saying my name back then was Floria and I'm a daughter of Ares. I began to wonder why haven't the gods claimed us yet? They all knew we are their sons and daughters so wy do we still remain unclaim? I just don't understand! "Maybe because my twin brother is just lazy Laika." I lokked behind me and saw Lady Artemis standing just a few feet near me. I quickly bow down to her. "Lady Artemis." "Don't bow to me my hunter."I quickly got up from my feet and stood up and meet Lady Artemis' eyes. The goddess smiled but her smile did not last long though her face lost its emotions in a matter of seconds. "My hunter. I'm so glad you and the rest were reborn again. We the goddesses missed all of you. We have been so attached to you that we all tought we can't move on after your deaths. All of us wants the six of you back but they. They..they don't want us too. My dear Hunter will you be my Lt. once again?" Chapter 5 Kasey 's POV Looking back to the past few months I guess I was really just an outcast. Now that I look at them Ricky was talking to the goddess Hestia while Jared was busy pointing things out to the new demigod. I don't belong here. Why haven't I thought of that till now? I'm Roman they're greeks and so is Rosalia but unlike her she has a place here.I don't. I can never be like her because we can never be the same. Just as I was about to return to Hermes' Cabin an Irish Message from Rosalia appeared again. "Hi Kasey! I remembered who you are now! Champion of Juno am I right?" I nodded. "I need your help Kasey. Tristen and I..we're kind of in trouble. Can you to California in 5 minutes? I seriously need you now!" And just then the Irish message disappeared. How the hell can I go to California in 5 minutes? I mean its miles away! Just then I got this feeling about who my godly father is.I just hope I'm right. Rosalia's POV Kasey appeared in about a minute later after my irish message. Go Kasey! I explained to her about the phone call and the bomb being still in the House. She understood it immediately. She close her eyes and touch the floor of Tristen's house and in a matter of minutes the bomb was detonated. "How did you do that? That was awesome Kasey!" "I guess I'm a daughter of Pluto and that's our gift." Tristen jump all around and hug Kasey. Then I noticed that she was crying. "Thanks For saving my parent's lives. I really love them and..and.." I went towards them and hug them. "It's okay Tristen. Everyone is safe now." "Tristen and Rosalia. We all got to be careful. The one who called you was Solvirao Lortenio. He's a gang leader and he wants to kill the six of us so he can rule the world and that's not the worst of it. The gods are backing them up. They all believe that the six of us are better off Dead." The End for Now Category:Collaboration Category:Adventure Category:Thepersonyouleastexpect Category:Animalandia